gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cham-Cham - Transcript
Part 1 opens to panning shot of a home interior. A large computer comes into view. [Title card The Cham-Cham '''appears. Scene fades out to outside of Matthews Field Air Force base. Scene cuts to inside of an airplane hangar. The door slowly opens and a heavy duty plane exits the hangar. Scene cuts to control tower.] '''Matthews Field Commander: "Well, they're bringing her out now." Scheiler: "All security systems are operational sir. There shouldn't be a thing to worry about. Matthews Field Commander: "Yes... that's what we thought last time. We were wrong... cuts to plane taxiing down runway, then back to control tower. Scene cuts to plane stopping on runway, then back to control tower. Scheiler: "She certainly looks good, sir." Matthews Field Commander: "Frankly, Scheiler, at this moment the physical contours of the RTL-2 interest me much less than the success of the whole operation. Hitchins, have the crew been given their sealed orders yet?" Hitchins: "Yes sir. They should be opening them about now." cuts to RTL-2 cockpit. The crew are opening their orders. Captain Savidge: "OK, so now we know where we gotta deliver the goods to. Now Macklin, have you read your orders yet?" Macklin: "Yes sir." Captain Savidge: "Well, let's set a course, huh?" Macklin: "Sure thing, Captain. Right away." Captain Savidge: "Right, I guess I'd better have a final word with the old man." cuts to control tower Matthews Field Commander into microphone: "Now, Savidge, the only danger in this operation could arise if an enemy were to find out where your aircraft is at any given time." Captain Savidge radio: "Quite, sir." Matthews Field Commander: "So I want you to preserve complete radio silence. As soon as you've levelled out, I don't want to hear another word out of you. Is that clear?" Captain Savidge: "Perfectly, sir." Matthews Field Commander: "Break silence only in a case of extreme emergency. Right, you got your orders, all you gotta do is carry them out. Good luck." cuts to RTL-2 cockpit. Captain Savidge: "Well, I'll sure be glad when we've delivered this little cargo." cuts to RTL-2 cargo hold, showing two large missiles, codenamed "Poseidon". Scene cuts to RTL-2 starting to roll down runway and accelerating. Just before it lifts off, the scene cuts to Macklin's little transistor radio. Radio Maxwell DJ: "And now, Radio Maxwell is proud to bring back to the microphone here at Paradise Peaks, the Cass Carnaby Five with their great hit number currently topping the international charts: 'Dangerous Game'." starts playing and RTL-2 lifts off. Scene cuts to Tracy Island, where Jeff and Scott Tracy are listening to the same music. In another room, Tin-Tin and Gordon are listening too, as are John and Alan on board Thunderbird 5. Alan Tracy: "Gee, I hope Tin-Tin is listening. She really digs this number." John Tracy: "Yeah. It's great." Captain Savidge (through loudspeaker): "This is RTL-2 calling Central Control. This is RTL-2 calling Central Control!" Scheiler: "Loud and clear, RTL-2. Go Ahead." Captain Savidge: "Central Control, we are under attack. We are under attack! Three fighters with some kind of oval marking." shot of the three fighters and their marking. Two missiles are fired which both hit the RTL-2, causing major damage. Captain Savidge: "We can't stand up to much more of this punishment. One mo-" is interrupted. Scheiler: "The radio has gone dead." Matthews Field Commander: "Hitchins, did you get a fix?" Hitchins: "Yes sir. The relief aircraft are on their way." Matthews Field Commander: "This is the third time this has happened, Scheiler. The third time!" cuts to RTL-2 on fire, going into steep descent. Scene cuts to Tracy Island. It's evening and Virgil is playing 'Dangerous Game' on the piano. Jeff, Alan, Scott, Brains and Tin-Tin are listening. Alan Tracy: "I wonder if it was a coincidence..." Tin-Tin: "What's that, Alan?" Alan Tracy: "It's that tune, 'Dangerous Game'. Just before the transporter crashed, they were playing it on Radio Maxwell." Scott Tracy: "So what. What's unusual about that? They must have played that tune a million times on the radio in the past month." Alan Tracy: "Yeah, but they were playing it on Radio Maxwell before the other transporters crashed, too. The first one, and the second." Jeff Tracy: "What are you getting at, Alan?" Alan Tracy: "Well, dad, it's simply that each time these transporter planes have been attacked, the Cass Carnaby Five have been giving a live performance of their number." Jeff Tracy: "Live? That's pretty observant of you." Tin-Tin: "But surely, the Cass Carnaby Five can have nothing to do with this business." Jeff Tracy: "Well, there could be a connection, you know. Where are they now?" Virgil Tracy: "Right now, they're doing a season at Paradise Peaks." Scott Tracy: "Say, isn't that that super-deluxe hotel, high up in the Alps?" Virgil Tracy: "Yeah, that's right." Jeff Tracy: "Well, what do you think, Brains?" Brains: "It's certainly an interesting observation that Alan has made. I'll get John in the satellite to radio us a recording of that Cass Carnaby broadcast, and see what I make of it." Jeff Tracy: "Right. Meanwhile, we get this hotel investigated. And I know just who to send there." cuts to the Creighton-Ward Mansion. Lady Penelope is in the garden, reading. Parker: "Tea, milady?" Lady Penelope: "Oh thank you, Parker. Tea on the lawn. And isn't it a lovely day." Parker: "Oh, yes, milady. I was just wondering in fact, if I might have the rest of the afternoon off. I thought I might take Cook out for a punch." Lady Penelope: "Why, certainly, Parker. You deserve a break." Parker: "Thank you, milady. I'll just go and change into something more suitable." beeps repeatedly. Lady Penelope (to teapot): "Lady Penelope speaking." Jeff (voice coming from teapot): "Hello, Penny. Jeff here." Lady Penelope: "Why, Jeff. What a pleasant surprise." Jeff Tracy: "Penny, I'm launching an investigation into the crashing of these rocket transporters. And I require your assistance." Lady Penelope: "I see. What do you want me to do?" Jeff Tracy: "I want you to go to Switzerland, to the Paradise Peaks Hotel, and investigate the cabaret act. The Cass Carnaby Five." Lady Penelope: "Cass Carnaby?" Jeff Tracy: "There seems to be some connection." Lady Penelope: "Very well, Jeff. I'll get Parker to arrange a flight at once." cuts to Parker in his room. He's admiring his outfit in the mirror, and singing. Parker: "Jolly boating weather, da-da-da-dee-da-da..." stops singing. "Oh, yes. When Cook sees me in this, she'll be like putty in me hands." buzzes. Lady Penelope (through intercom): "Parker, we're off on a mission again." Parker: "Oh... very good, milady. What sort of business will it be this time?" Lady Penelope: "Show business, Parker. I believe you have connections in the theatre world." Parker: "Oh yes, milady. Excellent connections." cuts to an office of International Artistes Management Ltd. Maxie: "Wanda Lamour? Now, who the heck is Wanda Lamour, anyway?" Parker: "She's by way of being a very provocative torch singer." Maxie: "Now look, Nosey... I'd really love to do you a favour, just for old times' sake. But I run a big agency here. I can't send out to Paradise Peaks a singer I've never even heard of." Parker: "Now that is a pity. A real pity. Cause I was in the States last week, and I was only saying to Punchy Patterson..." Maxie: "Huh? Punchy Patterson? I thought he was inside." Parker: "Punchy? Now I ask you, could you see a bloke like Punchy staying long behind bars? With his muscles?" Maxie: "Nosey, what are you getting at? You didn't tell him I'm over this side now, did you?" Parker: "Well, to tell you the truth, Maxie, I didn't really know what to do. He was in a very anxious state. Very anxious indeed. Kept talking about some unfinished business." Maxie: "All right, Nosey. I get the message. You uh... you want to do a deal." Parker: "That's right, Maxie. You engage Wanda Lamour at Paradise Peaks..." Maxie: "And you keep your mouth shut. OK then. What's this Wanda Lamour like? Is she blonde or brunette?" cuts to Lady Penelope's bedroom. She has dyed her hair and is wearing a glamour dress. Lady Penelope (to herself): "Good. I think that ought to do the trick." a knock on the door. "Come in." Parker: "Oh. Beg your pardon, miss. But I was looking for Her Ladyship." Lady Penelope: "Come in. So you didn't recognize me. Well, it looks as if my disguise is a success. I should go down well." Parker: "Well, they say if you go down well at Paradise Peaks, you'll go down well anywhere." Lady Penelope: "Well, I just hope I can keep this pose up long enough. Still: The Show Must Go On." cuts to a runway on Tracy Island. Tin-Tin is about to take off in the Ladybird jet. Tin-Tin: "I'm all set, Alan." Alan Tracy: "OK, Tin-Tin. You're clear to go. Good Luck." cuts to Jeff Tracy's office. Penelope's portrait beeps. Jeff Tracy: "How's it going, Penny? I mean, Wanda." Lady Penelope: "All right, Jeff. My flight will be departing in about ten minutes. Any new developments?" Jeff Tracy: "Not yet. Brains is working full-time on the Cass Carnaby recording. He's exploring the possibility of melodic patterns causing mechanical changes in the aircraft. It's been established that a radio was playing in the aircraft at the time of the last disaster." cuts to Brains' laboratory Brains: "You see, Alan, repeated melodic patterns from the Cass Carnaby group could be used to impede the efficiency of the aircraft." Alan Tracy:'' "But Brains, the transporters each time reported they were under attack. It was the fighters that shot them down."'' Brains: "True, but perhaps the music was affecting their ability to retaliate. However, I agree with you that there could be something in the music. Something like a musical code." Alan Tracy: "Well, let's try and decode it. Penelope and Tin-Tin will be arriving at the hotel soon. They'll need all the help we can give them." cuts to Penelope and Tin-Tin in a cable car Tin-Tin: "They weren't joking when they said this was the highest hotel in Europe. It really is a long way up." Lady Penelope: "Yes, and I do feel rather lost without Parker. I'm beginning to wish we had taken the Rolls." Tin-Tin: "But remember what they said: it's a very long road, and a dangerous one." Lady Penelope: "Hmmm, perhaps it's just this disguise that is making me nervous." Tin-Tin: "Cheer up, Penelope. You'll be all right, provided they don't ask you to sing." Lady Penelope: "Well, I'm just going to plead a little throat-trouble." Tin-Tin: "That will give us the chance to get on with our investigations... for a while." Lady Penelope: "Look, there it is." Tin-Tin: "Paradise Peaks Hotel." cuts to inside the hotel. The Cass Carnaby Five are performing in the cocktail lounge. Tin-Tin: "I just can't believe they've got anything to do with this sabotage business. I can't." ends. Cass Carnaby: "Thanks a lot, ladies and gentlemen." Tin-Tin: "Isn't he gorgeous." Cass Carnaby: "Now, ladies and gentlemen, I want you to say hello to our next guest star here at the Peaks. I would ask her to sing for you, but unfortunately, her opening has had to be postponed because of an infection in her pretty little throat. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, miss Wanda Lamour." Applause. cuts to Cass's dressing room. Cass Carnaby: "Gee, miss Kyrano, it's real nice of you to come round to see me like this. When did you get here?" Tin-Tin: "Just today. I came with miss Lamour." Olsen: "Oh yeah, miss Lamour. The lady with a frog in her throat." Tin-Tin: "I must have heard 'Dangerous Game' a million times but it still knocks me cold every time I hear it, Mr. Carnaby." Cass Carnaby: "Well, thanks. You're a bit of a knock-out yourself too, you know. And I wish you'd call me Cass." Tin-Tin: "All right, Cass. But you must get tired of playing that tune. Don't you sometimes want to vary it? You know, change the tempo or something?" Cass Carnaby: "Well, we leave that to Mr. Olsen." Olsen: " Yeah well, uh... kids, I hate to break this up, but I've some things to attend to. A couple of points I'd like to raise with you too, Cass." leaves. Tin-Tin: "So, Mr. Olsen is your musical arranger?" Cass Carnaby: "Yeah. Funny guy, but he sure knows the business." Tin-Tin: "Funny? In what way?" Cass Carnaby: "Well, maybe temperamental would be a better word for it. You know... sometimes he'll make a last minute change, just before we go on the air. I tell you, he drives us crazy. Though, like I say, he knows the business." cuts to cocktail lounge. Lady Penelope is dancing with Olsen. Olsen: "Well, it's certainly funny that our paths have never crossed before, miss Lamour. I know most of the warblers in show business." Lady Penelope: "Oh, I've been around, you know. High society keeps me pretty busy." Olsen: "Yeah. That figures. But you're still a lady of mystery. You've told me everything, and nothing. You intrigue me." Lady Penelope: "Oh, that's enough about me. Tell me about yourself, Mr. Olsen. I hear you keep the Cass Carnaby boys on their toes." Olsen: "What else have you heard?" Lady Penelope "That you also are a mystery. Tell me, Mr. Olsen, what is your secret?" Olsen: "Of my success, or of my good looks?" Lady Penelope: "Both, Mr. Olsen. Both." Olsen: "Plenty of beauty sleep, miss Lamour." band finish their song. "And I'm afraid that's my queue to excuse myself from your very charming company." Lady Penelope: "Oh, so soon? Goodnight." Parker: "Pssst... Milady." Lady Penelope: "Why, Parker." is behind the bar. "You're a sight for sore eyes. What are you doing here?" Parker: "I got a job as part-time bouncer, milady. I thought I might be more useful to you up here at the hotel." Lady Penelope: "Oh Parker, we seem to be having very little success. How I would enjoy one of your splendid cups of tea." Lady Penelope: "Very good, milady. I'll fetch you some up at once." cuts to Lady Penelope's hotel room. Lady Penelope is sipping tea. Lady Penelope: "Hmmm, just right. Thank you very much, Parker. Now tell me, how are your investigations going?" Parker: "I did overhear your Mr. Olsen talking to Banino, the headwaiter. He was saying something about expecting a message tomorrow morning." Tin-Tin: "I wonder what he meant by that." Lady Penelope: "Well, it sounds interesting. Where does Olsen live, Parker?" Parker: "In a chalet, round the other side of the mountain." Lady Penelope: "I think we ought to follow this up at once. I'm afraid that he's soon going to find out that I'm a fake." Tin-Tin: "Right. Let's report it to Mr. Tracy." up a wireless communication device. "Calling International Rescue. Calling International Rescue." cuts to Brains' laboratory. 'Dangerous Game' is playing. Jeff Tracy: "How are the experiments going, Brains?" Brains: "Well, Mr. Tracy, I've definitely established that there's some kind of electronic pattern in the music." Jeff Tracy: "You mean the music really was used as a code?" Brains: "Well, it looks quite likely. But I still got to decode the music before I'm sure there's a code in it. If you see what I mean." sounds. Brains: "Laboratory." Virgil (through loudspeaker): "Brains, tell dad that Tin-Tin would like a word with him." Jeff (into microphone): ' ''"Jeff Tracy speaking. What's the situation, Tin-Tin?" '''Tin-Tin: "Well, nothing definite." cuts to Penelope's hotel room "But we feel that Olsen, the music arranger, could be the man we're looking for. The thing we don't know is whether he's working alone, or whether all the group are involved." Jeff Tracy: "Well, Brains is pretty certain that the music has some kind of hidden meaning. You want any help?" Tin-Tin: "Not yet, Mr. Tracy. We'll let you know more definitely tomorrow, after we have called on Mr. Olsen." cuts to the mountainside the next day. Lady Penelope and Tin-Tin are skiing. Lady Penelope: "We're nearly there." cuts to to inside Olsen's chalet. Olsen is at the piano, composing. He is interrupted by beeping sounds coming from a computer the size of a wardrobe. Lady Penelope and Tin-Tin arrive at the chalet and observe Olsen through a window. Lady Penelope: "What's that machine he's working at?" Tin-Tin: "I don't know. Some kind of electronic computer." [Tin-Tin pulls out a camera and films Olsen while he decodes an incoming message. It says "Next rocket transporter departure today local time 14:00 hours destruction imperative."] Lady Penelope: "Did you get a close-up on it?" Tin-Tin: "I certainly did. He's just been getting his orders for the next sabotage operation. Come on. We've got to warn Jeff" leave. Olsen moves to the window and sees their tracks in the snow. He then briefly observes them through a telescope and makes a phone-call. Olsen: "Give me Banino, quickly." Telephone Operator: "Oui, Monsieur" cuts to Banino at the hotel. Parker is standing nearby, listening. Banino: "Hello? I see... I see. That singer that nobody has ever heard of... Very well, I shall deal with them." cuts to Lady Penelope and Tin-Tin on the mountain Tin-Tin: "Right. Ski-thrust on." continue skiing. Above them, Banino pulls up in a car and aims a rifle at them. Parker sneaks up and jumps on him just as he pulls the trigger. The sound of the gunshot startles Lady Penelope and Tin-Tin. They stop, and see Parker struggling with Banino above them. Tin-Tin: "What do you suppose is going on up there?" Lady Penelope: "Why, that's Parker. Oh, my goodness." they wrestle, Parker and Banino fall out of the car and start rolling down the mountain. Soon, they turn into a giant snowball. Tin-Tin: "They appear to be heading this way." Lady Penelope: "Oh dear. I'm sure this isn't doing Parker's vertigo any good." snowball hits a rock and breaks up, just yards from where Lady Penelope and Tin-Tin are standing. Parker: "Ooh, I... I must apologise for the unconventional entrance, milady. But I had to apprehend him somehow. Lady Penelope: "You mean that bullet was meant for us?" Parker: "Yes, milady. I'm afraid the masquerade is over. Our friend here had been ordered to dispose of you and Tin-Tin." Lady Penelope: "I'm not surprised, Parker, now that they know we're on to their little game. We must get back to the hotel and contact Jeff Tracy." Tin-Tin (indicating Banino): "And we'll have to hide him away somewhere." Parker: "Yes, I think the broom-cupboard is the best place for him, miss. Out of sight, out of mind, as the saying goes. When he comes to, I hope we'll be a long way from here." cuts to Tracy Villa. Grandma Tracy: "I just can't get Brains and Alan to eat anything today. They say they haven't got time." Jeff Tracy: "Well mother, they've just got to get the combination of this code cracked. Grandma Tracy: "Well, it seems to me..." Penelope's portrait beeps. Jeff Tracy: "Go ahead, Penny." Lady Penelope: "Jeff, urgent news. We've traced the men who've been sabotaging the transporter planes." Jeff Tracy: "Good work, Penny." a button on the intercom. "Brains, are you there? I want you up here, right away." Brains: "I'm on my way." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Penny. We've got to work fast." Lady Penelope: "Right. Now, Tin-Tin is going to show you some of the evidence. Go ahead, Tin-Tin." film showing the decoded message that Tin-Tin shot earlier appears on Jeff's screen. "Now this of course was after that machine of his had done the translating for him. Brains: "That's it. Oh, of course. Why didn't I think of it before." Jeff Tracy: "Think of what, Brains, what are you talking about?" Brains: "That's it! It's a Cham-Cham. Jeff, Scott, Grandma: "A Cham-Cham?" Virgil Tracy: "What's a Cham-Cham, Brains?" Brains: "A Cham-Cham is a new electronic machine that is sensitive to ultrasonic harmonics and micro-tones. Oh, of course. Now that I know the technique they've been using, I'll soon break their code." Jeff Tracy: "Right. Well, this is what we'll do. Brains will return to the lab, and work out the key to the code. Penelope?" Lady Penelope: "Yes, Jeff" Jeff Tracy: "I want you and Tin-Tin to stand by for my next message. Scott?" Scott Tracy: "Yes, sir?" Jeff Tracy: "Get me Washington DC." Scott Tracy: "Yes, sir." Jeff Tracy: "We've got to save that next transporter aircraft." cuts to airbase. A transporter is exiting a hangar. Scene cuts to control tower. Scheiler: "But sir. These men could be on the level. You'll know that International Rescue is an organization we can trust." Matthews Field Commander: "Listen to me, Scheiler. If we paid attention to every nut who telephoned in to say he was from International Rescue, we'd never get any work done." Scheiler: "But sir, Washington seems to think they were the real thing." Matthews Field Commander: "Look, I'm in charge of the outfit and I don't intend to make my unit the laughing stock of the US Air Force, just because some coot wants to play musical chairs. Is that clear?" Scheiler: "Yes sir." cuts to Tracy Island. Jeff is gazing out to sea. Alan Tracy: "No good, father?" Jeff Tracy: "No, Alan. They wouldn't listen to me. Washington were sympathetic, but the commander at Matthew Field wasn't convinced we were on the level." Alan Tracy: "Well, Brains has worked out the key to the musical code, and he has also calculated how the tune should be altered so that Olsen's message gets changed." Jeff Tracy: "Good. Well, from here on in, it's up to Penelope and Tin-Tin. Only they can save that aircraft from destruction." briefly cuts to transporter aircraft taking off, then to Cass Carnaby's dressing room in the Paradise Peaks Hotel. Olsen: "All right, Cass. Let's try the tune this way tonight. There's just a few minor modifications." Cass Carnaby: "But Mr. Olsen, I-I don't see what the point is." Olsen: "Look, Cass... never mind the objections. When we drew up that contract, you agreed to do it my way." Cass Carnaby (sighs): "OK then. We'll change the arrangement for the broadcast." Olsen: "That's my boy. Now, you'd better let the other fellows know. You're on in five minutes." Cass Carnaby: "Thanks, Mr. Olsen." appears from behind a screen. Tin-Tin: "Cass, if you must change the arrangement, you must change it to our way." Cass Carnaby: "Look, Tin-Tin, believe me. If you asked me to play 'Dangerous Game' on three-fourth time, I'd do it, but I'd still wanna know why." Tin-Tin: "Cass, don't let's go into that again, I can't tell you how I came to be involved in all this. Just trust me, please." Cass Carnaby: "Honey, this season at the Paradise Peaks is the biggest break I'll ever get, I can't break my contract. I've got to do as Mr. Olsen says." cuts to Scott in the cockpit of Thunderbird One. Scott Tracy: "Well, father, I'm all set to go." Jeff Tracy: "Right, Scott. Let's hope this gamble is going to pay off. It's a desperate step I'm getting you to take, but it's the only way to prove to the Air Force that we're in dead earnest. Good luck." Scott Tracy: "Thanks, father." One takes off. Alan and Virgil are in Jeff's office. Jeff Tracy: "Right, boys. It's nearly time for the broadcast. on radio. Let's see what's happening at Paradise Peaks. Brains, are you ready?" cuts to Brains in his lab. Brains: "Yes, Mr. Tracy. I told Penelope how to alter the arrangement to divert those enemy fighters. I just hope they can persuade Cass Carnaby to play it that way, instead of Olsen's." Radio Maxwell DJ (over the radio): "And now, ladies and gentlemen-" cuts to Paradise Peaks cocktail lounge. ''"-the Cass Carnaby Five." '''Tin-Tin:' "Oh, dear. Only Penelope can save us now." Parker: "I wonder where Mr. Olsen has gone to." cuts to a bunker, where two suspicious-looking individuals with foreign accents are listening to The Cass Carnaby Five performing 'Dangerous Game'. Foreign Colonel: "Good. Our contact at the hotel has a message for us." Foreign Lieutenant: "Yes, I'm getting a direction of the flight-path of the transporter craft." cuts to airport runway. Three foreign fighters are taxiing. cuts to The Cass Carnaby Five performing. Lady Penelope appears (as Wanda Lamour) and starts to sing. Lady Penelope (singing): "When you play, that dangerous game, You must learn, to break every rule, Learn to watch every glance. And they say, that dangerous game, Is a game that's played by a fool, When he's taking a chance. So remember the dice may be loaded, They may deal from the bottom of the pack, And the ace that you hold up your sleeve, May only be a ten or a jack! So beware, It may be a frame, you must gamble hard, When you play, that dangerous game!" she sings, the scene cuts to the Foreigners' Bunker. Foreign Lieutenant: "The message is changing." cuts to Brains' laboratory. Brains: "She's done it. She's changing the key AND the code." cuts to the Foreigners' Bunker. Foreign Lieutenant: "I read six-two-nine, six-six... eight." Foreign Colonel (into microphone): "Action stations. Intercept transporter craft at position 629668. I repeat: 629668. Intercept transporter craft and destroy." cuts to three foreign fighter jets taking off. cuts to Lady Penelope, who is still singing. Tin-Tin: "Parker, look." notices Olsen is standing in a doorway peering into the cocktail lounge. The song ends. cuts to Tracy Island. Jeff Tracy: "Right, Virgil. You'd better get out there to Paradise Peaks. Penelope and Tin-Tin could be in great danger." Virgil Tracy: "Yes sir." Jeff Tracy: "Alan, you better go with him." Alan Tracy: "Yes sir." cuts to Thunderbird 2 blasting off, then to Matthews Field control tower. Scheiler: "Sir, we've just received a request for permission to land. Sir, it's erm... International Rescue." Matthews Field Commander: "International Rescue?" cuts to Scott landing Thunderbird One on the base. Scott Tracy: (into a microphone. His voice rings out across the base.) "This is International Rescue calling Matthews Field Control. A short time ago we tried to tell you that your transporter craft was about to be destroyed, but you would not listen." Matthews Field Commander: "What's this all about...?" Scott Tracy: "I am now to inform you that we have diverted these fighters and they are about to overfly the outskirts of this airfield." Scheiler: "That must be the three unidentified aircraft we've just received a report about." Matthews Field Commander: "Look. Scheiler, those oval markings. cuts to the three fighters in flight, then back to the control tower. Matthews Field Commander: "These must be the fighters that Savidge reported before his radio went dead. Call Action Stations." Scheiler: "Yes sir." Matthews Field Commander: "These aircraft must be destroyed." Scheiler: "Yes sir." sounds Matthews Field Commander (to himself): "So, International Rescue have done it again." cuts to Paradise Peaks. Penelope, Tin-Tin and Parker leave the hotel in a cable car. Lady Penelope: "Oh dear, I feel dreadful, slipping away like this. We hadn't even paid our bill." Tin-Tin: "Well, it's the only way to avoid Mr. Olsen. Lady Penelope: "I wonder where he can be..." cuts to Olsen in the cable car engine room. He is looking at the cable car that has just left. Olsen: "Good. All three of them. Now, to make sure they don't interrupt any more broadcasts. '' shuts down the engine. Scene cuts to the cable car '''Lady Penelope:' "That's strange. We've stopped." Tin-Tin: "I can't understand it." Lady Penelope: "Parker, press the alarm bell." Parker: "Yes milady." presses the alarm and the alarm bell starts ringing. cuts to Cass Carnaby's hotel room. He's lying in bed. Cass Carnaby (to himself): "That sounded like the cable car alarm." cuts to the cable car engine room. Olsen is cutting the cable with a blowtorch. cuts to the cable car. Tin-Tin: "What was that?" Lady Penelope: "I don't like this at all." takes out a little clamshell mirror from her handbag and talks to it. Lady Penelope: "Calling International Rescue. Come in, International Rescue." cuts to Jeff Tracy's office. Lady Penelope's portrait beeps briefly, then shows Penelope in the cable car. Lady Penelope: "Jeff, it looks as if Olsen is going to get his revenge, after all. I thought we were getting away too easily." Jeff Tracy: "All right, Penny. Virgil expects to arrive at Paradise Peaks in two minutes. What's the problem?" cuts to Scott and Alan aboard Thunderbird 2. Alan (into microphone): "OK father, I get it. We should be sighting the hotel any moment now." (To Virgil) "The girls and Parker are trapped in a cable car. It seems like Olsen is cutting the cable." cuts to the engine room. Olsen is still busy cutting the cable when Cass walks in. Cass Carnaby: "Olsen! Olsen, cut that out!" grabs Olsen, but the cable breaks. "You crazy fool, the cables are freed! That car will never stop!" Olsen: "What's that?" 2 appears from behind a mountain. Alan Tracy: "Hey, just look at that. He's cut the cable." cable car is moving down the mountain fast. Thunderbird 2 goes after it. Virgil Tracy: "Right, Alan. I'm gonna get close down on top of that car. When I give you the command, fire the magnetic grabs." Alan Tracy: "F.A.B." to the cable car. Parker is looking back at Thunderbird 2. Parker: "He's coming very close." Virgil Tracy: "Right, Alan. NOW." fires the grabs. They slip. Alan Tracy: "It's no use. The grabs just won't hold." Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 calling Penelope. Come in, Penelope." Lady Penelope: "Loud and clear, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "Look, Penelope. You're going to have to give us a hand with this. Let me talk to Parker. Gee, I hope Parker has got a good head for heights." to Parker climbing onto the roof of the car. Alan Tracy: "Right. Lowering cables, now." lowers the four cables. Parker tries to grab one, but he can't reach it. Lady Penelope: "Parker, use this." hands him his umbrella. Using the hook of the handle, Parker finally manages to grab hold of the first cable, which he then attaches to the car. After that, he grabs hold of the second cable. Alan Tracy: "He won't make it. He won't make it in time." Parker gets to the fourth cable. Lady Penelope: "Hurry, Parker. Hurry." Virgil Tracy: "Right, Alan. Stand by with retros." Alan Tracy: "Standing by." attaches the fourth cable to the car. Virgil Tracy: "Now." fires the retros. The car slows down rather abruptly, causing Parker to slide off the roof. Lady Penelope: "Parker, are you all right? Parker? Oh dear. What could have happened to him?" Tin-Tin: "Look, there he is." points to Parker, who is gently floating down to the ground, using his umbrella as a parachute. Scene cuts to the cocktail lounge of the Paradise Peaks Hotel. Cass is playing dangerous Game' on the piano. Virgil and Lady Penelope are listening. Lady Penelope: "Well, it's nice to know that lovely tune can't be used for any sinister purpose anymore." Virgil Tracy: "You don't think they would tell people though we're from International Rescue, do you?" Lady Penelope: "No, but Cass there is pretty intrigued to know how we found out about the code." Cass Carnaby: "Where has Tin-Tin got to? I haven't seen her since the last dance." Lady Penelope: "Oh, erm... Alan and she went out for a breath of air, I think." Cass Carnaby: "And tomorrow, she's off home again. Oh well... That's show business." cuts to Tin-Tin and Alan outside. Alan Tracy: "Well, Tin-Tin... I suppose you're all cut up about going back to the base tomorrow, and leaving Cass and the fellas." Tin-Tin: "Oh, I'm getting quite used to it by now, this hello-goodbye all the time. And you know, it's always nice to get home again." THE END. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Thunderbirds